1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved oral preparation containing dextranase which promotes oral hygiene.
More particularly, this invention relates to stabilized dextranase in the oral preparation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, fluoride compounds, phosphate compounds, antienzymes, germicides, neutralizing agents and the enzyme dextranase, have been added to oral preparations as active ingredients for preventing tooth decay. However, plaque which is formed and adheres to teeth, is composed of various bacteria and viscous material formed by the bacteria. This viscous material is mainly composed of dextran and polysaccharides which adhere to the tooth surface, and is decomposed by the bacteria in the plaque to produce organic acids. The enamel and dentin of the tooth are dissolved by the organic acids and tooth decay results.
In conventional oral preparations containing dextranase, the enzyme is easily deactivated by anionic surfactants and water contained in the oral preparation.
A need exists therefore for a stabilized enzyme-containing oral preparation.